Yuri Tamura
is Tomoko's classmate in her second and third year in high school. She officially meets Tomoko during class when the teacher puts her, Yoshida, and Ucchi in Tomoko's group for the school field trip to Kyoto. Overview Personality Yuri is calm and collected, often acting as mediator between Tomoko and Yoshida. She exhibits kindness when she tries to befriend Tomoko by inviting her to eat lunch, despite there being no obligation to continue a friendship. In recent chapters, it is shown that Yuri is an introvert who prefers to have a small group of friends. She used to rely solely on Mako for most of her social outings but now that circle has extended to include Tomoko and on some occasions, Yoshida. In chapter 124, Yuri has shown that she feels insecure and jealous whenever someone outside her small circle of friends seems to share a closer bond with either Tomoko or Mako. Appearance Yuri has black hair which she puts into two low pigtails. She is lean and of average height. Yuri usually holds a calm poker face, though there are very rare times where this is not the case. Anime *None Manga *Volume 08: Chapters 69, 72, 73, 74, 75, 76, 77 *Volume 09: Chapters 78, 79, 82, 84, 86, 87, 88, 88.1 *Volume 10: Chapters 95 *Volume 11: Chapters 99, 105, 106, 107, 109 *Volume TBA: Chapters 111, 112, 113, 114, 115, 115.5, 116, 117, 118, 119, 120, 121, 122, 123, 124, 125,126, 127 128, 129, 130, 130.5 Relationships Tomoko Kuroki Tamura and Tomoko develop something of a friendship during their school trip, although Tomoko does not consider her a friend. Tamura is considerate and friendly to Tomoko despite thinking that she is stupid for aggravating Yoshida by calling her a delinquent. On the third day of their trip, Tamura goes out of her way to invite Tomoko to hang out even though there was no obligation. Tamura's friendliness toward Tomoko extends to their return to school where she invites Tomoko to eat lunch with her and her friend. Yuri is happy to see Tomoko in her class in her third year. Mako Tanaka Yuri and Mako are close friends who eat lunch together very often. However, in Chapter 69, Yuri was angry with Mako for joining someone else's group. She continued to be upset for most of the trip until near the end where they made up. After the trip, they continue to eat lunch together at school with the addition of Tomoko. Masaki Yoshida Yuri and Yoshida have a stable relationship, but they are not considered close friends. They hang out a few times after the school trip such as during the sports festival (chapter 88) and walking to school (chapter 95). Aside from those few instances, they return to their other friends, with Yuri choosing to invite Tomoko to have lunch almost everyday. Yuri still is happy to see Yoshida in her class in her third year and presumably wants to befriend her. Hina Nemoto The two spend the most time together during the field trip to the amusement park in Chapters 125-130.5. When the two are alone in Chapter 130.5, Hina frankly asks if Yuri hates her. Yuri responds that she does not, but she does not exactly like her either. Trivia * Among the three other girls of Tomoko's school trip group, she is the only one that did not consider Tomoko's behaviour as a lewd act toward Yoshida. Gallery Chapter_69_yuri.png|Yuri is upset after her fight with Mako. Chapter_72_school_field_trip_group.png Chapter_72_school_field_trip_group2.png Chapter_72_pajamas.png Chapter_73_yuri_angry_at_mako.png|Yuri is angry at something Mako did. Chapter_74_on_the_train.png Navigation Category:Class 2-4 Category:Class 3-5 Category:Female Category:Article stubs Category:Major characters